


Arche

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Reader, hades bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: One day Hades, the God of the Underworld, happened to glance up at the world above and noticed Persephone playing with a group of nymphs in her fields. Hades was a just god, but he grew lonely and cold as he carried out his duties over the centuries. But as he observed Persephone, he was struck immediately by her beauty and her tenderness towards the nymphs. He ended up going back to watch her every so often, feeling his old heart soften each time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, Zeus, the King of the Gods, was having an affair with the goddess of the harvest, Demeter. They conceived a beautiful goddess named Persephone, who was loved by all for her lighthearted kindness. Demeter was very protective of her daughter, keeping her naive to the ways of the world and dressing her as a child, even as she grew into a woman. She meant to keep her innocent and virginal forever, always by her mother’s side. One day Hades, the God of the Underworld, happened to glance up at the world above and noticed Persephone playing with a group of nymphs in her fields._

“Mom, I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry.” She walked toward the subway with her phone pressed to her ear. This wasn’t the first time she’d had this argument with her mom, and it wouldn’t be the last. This time her mom was nervous about her ride on the subway to her friend’s for the weekend, despite it only being a short train ride away and she had ridden it countless times before.

“I’ll text you when I get to Nat’s. I love you.” With a sigh, she put the phone in her back pocket. _I really need to move out_.

She took a seat on the train just as it started moving. Suddenly, her skin started to crawl. Looking up from her phone she looked around for the gaze that had caused the sensation.

Bucky watched the girl take her seat on the train. He tried his best to pull his gaze from the back of her head, but couldn’t. Even when she turned around and met his icy blue stare he refused to look away.

The cold he carried with him seemed to disappear as she met his stare. All the troubles of his daily life seemed to disappear. His heart seemed to stop for a second, scaring the old god. He felt his cheeks warm and the weight he carried with him always lift, just slightly, off his shoulders. She gave him a small smile and turned away, breaking their contact, and his previous feelings came back in full force.

James Buchanan Barnes was a just god. He dealt out punishments as they fit each person that crossed the River to his realm. The centuries had taken their toll on him. The dark and cold of the Underworld seemed to follow him wherever he traveled. Those on Olympus had grown to fear or dismiss him altogether, and the mortals on the Earth gave him a wide berth when he walked among them. Few, if any, gods met eyes and maintained eye contact and it had been many years since a mortal had even dared look up from their feet.

The train pulled into its next stop and the woman left the train passing him another small smile. The god committed that small gesture and the color of her beautiful eyes to memory, fearing it would be decades until he saw her again. He watched her leave the station as the train pulled away. Bucky let a sigh escape his lips.

* * *

She sent a quick text to her mother, letting her know she’d made it to Natasha’s apartment. A sigh escaped her lips when the little dots appeared in the corner and she waited for her mother’s response.

“Why don’t you move in with me?”

She looked up at her friend with a small smile on her face. Every week this discussion came up. She loved her mother, she really did, but she could be very…controlling. She knew it was because she wanted what was best for her daughter, but as she’d gotten older it became harder to bear. “You know why Nat.”

“That excuse loses its weight every time you use it. I know you love her and that she would be upset at first, but she controls everything. You are more than old enough to move out and start your own life.”

She sighed, “I know.” Her phone rang with the text notification from the woman they were discussing giving her strict instructions on when to be home Monday morning. She rolled her eyes and locked her phone, ready for this weekend.

“Ok, changing the subject.” Nat poured them each a generous glass of wine and they settled onto the couch. “I saw this guy on the subway on the way over here.”

Nat raised her brows, encouraging her to go on. “I know that feeling when you know you’re being watched?” Nat nodded, wary of where this was going. “Well, I felt that, but, like, ten times more than usual. It was like what I imagine my own personal spidey senses are a-tingling.” She giggled taking a sip of wine. “How do you always have such good wine and get it practically for free?”

Nat smirked at you, her eyes gleaming with a secret, “I know a guy.”

“Fine, don’t tell me your super-secret distributor,” she rolled her eyes with a smile. “It’s probably the Target brand and you just don’t want to admit it.”

Natasha laughed out loud, “You’ll never know. Anyway, this guy. Tell me you got a good look at him?”

She blushed, “He was cute.”

“You wouldn’t be blushing like that if he was just ‘cute.’ Spare no detail.”

Her ears were on fire and it wasn’t from the wine. “He was intense. No one would stand or sit close to him. Everyone was so aware of him. Maybe that’s what made me so aware of how he stared at the back of my head. But I turned around and he kinda stiffened, like he didn’t think I would look at him.” Nat stiffened just slightly as her friend continued to describe the man. “He had the most gorgeous blue eyes, Nat. I’m talking a clear Lake Tahoe with no waves, that clear and I would thank him for letting me drown in them.”

“Wow, he sounds too good to be true,” she said taking a large sip of wine.

“He might be.” Silence settled between the two friends as her thoughts drifted back to the encounter on the train.

After a couple of minutes of the silence, Nat cleared her throat. “Enough about him this is a girl’s weekend. We can stay in order take out and get wine drunk while watching The Great British Bake Off or we can go out, keep in mind whatever we don’t do today we will be doing tomorrow.”

She laughed thinking the options over, “It’s been too long since I’ve seen Queen Mary Berry. Let’s go out tomorrow and I can put some real effort into this.” She gestured down at her sweatpants and oversized t-shirt clad body, her messy bun choosing a perfect moment to flop to the side.

Nat laughed while she waited for the show to load and their usuals from the Chinese place they had discovered last month. They settled into the couch turning their attention to the mouthwatering creations on the screen and poured each other more wine. Nat slowing down how much she drank and watched her friend out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

“You need to walk carefully Barnes.”

Bucky turned slowly at the voice behind him, there were very few people that would address him so. “As usual I have no idea what you are referring to Natasha.”

Natasha’s eyes flashed dangerously as she approached him. “That girl on the train.”

Bucky’s heart stopped as her smile invaded his thoughts again. “What of her?”

“I’m going to warn you now, you might not want to pull on that thread.”

Bucky stood from his throne and approached the goddess before him. “Is that a threat?” His eyes darkened to the shade of midnight.

“Just a warning,” she smirked and turned on her heel, leaving Bucky in his cold kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

She tied the bow of her shorts perfectly. She looked at herself once more in Natasha’s mirror. She knew the combination of her pastel pink shorts and a tank top with a deep v neck wouldn’t be the most scandalous outfit at the club they were going to, but she was acutely aware of her own body. Natasha came into the room behind her and she saw that she had opted for a midnight blue velvet dress with spaghetti straps that hugged her curves to perfection.

“You about ready?”

She touched up her nude lipstick and nodded at her friend’s reflection. “Yup,” she popped the ‘p’ with a smile.

“Then let’s go! You’re going to love this place. It’s extremely exclusive but feels more intimate and quiet for a club. Does that make sense?”

She laughed, “I guess it will once we get there.” They walked out the door and toward the taxi they had called for them. “What’s it called again?”

“Ambrosia.”

She rolled her eyes, “Really? Like the nectar of the Greek gods?”

“Well, not really. Ambrosia is food and nectar is a drink,” Natasha muttered to herself as she opened the door to the taxi which pulled away from the curb as soon as the door was closed.

“Come on Steve, you can’t be serious.”

Bucky’s thoughts had brought him all the way to modern-day Brooklyn and the new home of Olympus. Steve had taken a liking to it in the early 20th Century and, being the ruler of the gods, they had made their respective homes in the surrounding areas. He had been questioning Steve for the better part of the day about the girl on the train and Nat’s threat.

“You have to talk to Nat about this,” Bucky rolled his eyes at the response he’d been getting all day. “She seems to know more about the girl than I do. Seeing as I don’t know anything about her that isn’t hard to do.” Steve clenched his jaw, something he always did when he was lying.

Bucky nodded his head, “I will find out whatever you’re keeping from me.”

Steve let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. “Please drop this, Buck. I can’t talk to you about this anymore. Nat shouldn’t have said anything in the first place, but here we are.” He stood up and walked toward the exasperated god, clapping him on the shoulder. “Why don’t you come out with us tonight? Nobody has seen you in almost a decade.”

“For good reasons,” Bucky snapped at his oldest friend. Steve’s eyes flashed and darkened, the skies outside threatening rain all of a sudden. It was Bucky’s turn to sigh as he got the message, it wasn’t an invitation he could turn down. “Should I meet you there?”

Steve’s face lit up and he smiled, “Yeah, meet there at 9. The Horae will escort you to my section to sit with me and Peggy.”

“Perfect,” Bucky muttered as he left the room.

* * *

The bass coming from the speakers caused ripples to form on the top of her drink as she sat at the bar. Nat’s description of the place was pretty accurate. There was still a jarring bass, but the songs being played weren’t the usual poppy ‘drop-the-bass’ songs played on the radio. Everyone in the club seemed to be moving in slow motion and it felt like time had become suspended as a slight fog from a hidden fog machine pumped in the ethereal ambiance. It seemed as if everyone knew everyone and though you still had to yell to be heard over the music and other people it felt intimate.

“I don’t know how you got us in here, but I’m glad you did.”

Natasha laughed, “It’s all about knowing the right people and having a winning smile,” she flashed the smile that had gotten them through the doors. “How are you liking your drink?”

She looked down at her glass. Nat had suggested she try the Nectar, it was the specialty of the club. When she had suggested it she had rolled her eyes and quirked a brow, “They are really shoving this theming down your throat aren’t they?”

Nat had only giggled at her and ordered two drinks, “Just try it.”

It was love at first sip. It tasted like her drink of choice but made with only the best. It went down smoother than anything she’d had before and it lacked the bitter aftertaste that followed every time. “It’s dangerous,” she replied with a smile as she took another sip.

Nat nodded and giggled turning her back against the bar to survey the rest of the club. She was aware of someone standing behind her but refused to turn around even when she heard him clear his throat.

“Natasha, may I have a word with you?”

She smirked and slowly turned, raised her eyebrow and finished her drink. “Oh, it sounds like I am in trouble, you’re using her Ruler of the Gods’ voice.”

Steve sighed, “Nat, just for a moment. Please.”

“I can’t just abandon my friend her-”

“Sam will stay with her,” he nodded at the other man behind him.

Natasha sighed and made quick introductions for her and Sam, “I won’t be too long,” She turned and walked towards the less crowded section Steve had stalked away to.

“So, how do you know Nat?”

Sam chuckled like he had a joke with himself, “I’ve known her for years, it feels like centuries at this point. We just run in the same groups, or used to.”

She fiddled with the bow in front of her. “Is everyone in the group also insanely gorgeous?”

“Is that what you think of me? Insanely gorgeous?”

She blushed, “Well, um, I, I-”

Sam chuckled again, “I’m just messing with you. By my standards yes, most of them are, by your standards insanely gorgeous can be considered an understatement.”

She looked up after her face cooled. She let a small smile form on her lips as he turned to the bartender. “Hey, D, two please.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to-”

“It would be my pleasure.”

She looked down at her pink shorts again, “Thank you.”

She and Sam talked while they waited for Natasha to come back. Sam was very nice, never let the conversation drag too long on one subject or let a silence get uncomfortable, but she found herself wanting Natasha to return.

She sighed into her drink, tilting the glass back to finish it off. She smiled at something Sam said as a familiar feeling coursed through her veins. She almost dropped her glass as she froze and slowly turned.

Sam noticed the change and grabbed her glass from her loose grip, “Are you alright?”

Her eyes met the blue ones that had haunted her since yesterday on the train. She stood frozen to her spot as he ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stand up a little. He broke eye contact when a body shoved him forward a little rougher, he walked in the direction Nat had disappeared a while ago. Sam stood in front of her and the seemed to break her trance. “Are you alright? Do you need me to grab Nat?”

She blinked at him and read the concern in his eyes. “Uh, yeah, Sam. That would be great.”

He nodded and left to grab the redhead. She ordered a water while she waited. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice a body slide next to her. The bartender approached with her water and shot the person next to her a dirty look, bringing her attention to him. He made eye contact and suddenly the pounding bass and loud conversations around her seemed to quiet. “Hi.”

Bucky’s heart skipped a beat at the sweet sound. A small smile grew on his face as he bit his bottom lip, attempting to keep himself in check, but failing. He studied her face up close while he could. He had offered to grab the first round for the group Steve had brought with him tonight to get this spare moment with her. He couldn’t get the woman out of his head no matter how much he had tried. Every time she had crept into his conscious thoughts he could feel his body warm and his slow heartbeat quicken, both feats he thought impossible after centuries of being that way. “Hi.”

“I-I’m," she took a deep breath, calming her nerves before giving him her name.

He chuckled, “Bucky.”

“Bucky,” she whispered.

Licking his lips he held himself in check. He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. He leaned towards her, wanting to taste it this time. She mirrored his actions and he could feel her breath on his cheeks, smell her floral perfume and could feel the heat coming off of her.

“James.”

He closed his eyes and hung his head. Turning toward the interruption he grinned innocently. “Natasha. We really need to put a bell on you don’t we?”

She hadn’t come alone, Steve stood behind her with his arms crossed and a look of disapproval causing a crease between his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and reached for her, “Why don’t we head out? I’m getting pretty tired anyway.”

She simply nodded, shame suddenly coloring her cheeks. She was just about to kiss a guy she had spoken three words too. She had never even had a first kiss and that was almost the story she was going to tell?

She stepped forward, her arm accidentally brushing Bucky’s. His arm was surprisingly cold but still caused a strange warmth to shoot up her arm and make her hair stand on end. She gasped and looked at the man, his stance softening a little at the contact that was much too short for his liking. His eyes flashed when they met hers again.

She cleared her throat as Natasha pulled on her hand. “It was nice to meet you all,” she smiled a little as she let herself be dragged out of the club. She could feel Bucky’s gaze follow them out into the sudden rainstorm.


	3. Chapter 3

The two friends burst into the apartment, already working to get their heels off their aching feet. There had been a tense silence between them the entire ride home. Questions filled her head about the events of the evening.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. You wanna find something to watch?”

She nodded and went to grab her sweats out of her bag. She changed, waited for Netflix to load and sat alone with her thoughts. The sounds of the shower and the show that she had absentmindedly put on playing a soft soundtrack to her racing mind. She didn’t realize the shower had turned off and Nat had joined her on the couch until she heard her laugh at the show.

She jumped at the sound. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What…what was tonight about?”

Nat paused, gauging her reaction and deciding how best to approach this. She had strict orders, they all did. “Just some guy hitting on you. I wouldn’t read too much into it.”

She narrowed her eyes, taking her turn to read her friend. “It’s more than that. Bucky was nothing but kind an-”

“But you need to stay away from him. No good will come from it.”

She let out a sigh, “What do you mean?”

They stared each other down, Nat hoping she’d drop it, as her friend dared her to say more.

Nat folded like a house of cards, “I-I can’t tell you.”

She opened her mouth to interrupt, but Nat held up a hand, “Talk to your mother about it.”

She scoffed, “You want me to talk to my mother and try to get a straight answer from her? You?”

Nat laughed, “I know, I know. But she has to be the one to talk to you about it.” She sighed, her shoulders dropping, “I’m sorry, but can we drop this for the rest of the night?”

More questions flooded her mind, but she nodded.

* * *

The next morning she woke early. She packed her things and walked to the door.

“I hope you get the answers you’re looking for.”

She jumped, “I think Bucky’s right, we do need to get you a bell.”

She smirked, “Don’t take everything he says to heart.”

“Noted.”

“If you need anything let me know. I’m just a phone call away.”

“Thanks, Nat,” she pulled her friend in for a hug and turned toward the door.

She approached the subway station and couldn’t stop herself from looking for him. Bucky. His name echoed deep within her heart and rang clear as a church bell in her soul. She pushed the feeling of disappointment away when no sign of him appeared.

The train approached and she boarded. Taking a seat near the window she again began to hope for the heart-pounding sensation that came from his stare. Nothing. She rode the train back with nothing out of the ordinary occurring.

* * *

“What the hell?”

Sam snorted, “Wow, how long have you been working on that one?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, turning to the other god. “Who is she? I’m sick of the bullshit.”

Sam bristled at his remark. Reaching out and opening his mouth to respond. Steve cut him off. He sighed and began the tale that plagued him from the moment it had been told.

“Centuries ago, during the time of the Greeks, there were some rumors. Some called them prophesy, others the words of a madwoman. Cassandra, as she was known then, spoke to a goddess. She told her of her daughter. Her daughter would be her greatest joy. And her greatest sorrow. The goddess pushed to know more believing the woman despite the many voices telling her to dismiss it.”

Bucky shifted. Cassandra’s tale was one he was not fond of hearing or knowing so intimately. When she had greeted him at his throne he took mercy on her. In exchange, she had told the god her prophecies. All of them had tumbled from her lips, helping her reach peace. It seems he had heard all of them, save this one.

Steve took a breath, continuing. “Cassandra told her of the power her daughter would have. ‘As time continues she will become more powerful than Death himself. Her innocence would be lost and the end of the harvest would reign.’ Those around her told her not to worry, Cassandra was not to be believed. Then, well, we all know,” he looked at Sam who nodded his eyes downcast, “the Fall of Troy. This convinced her that every word she said was true and she hid her daughter away. She forbade every god on Olympus from telling her child of the prophecy or her lineage, cursed Cassandra to never speak it again, and left Olympus.”

* * *

“Mom?” she walked through the house after putting her stuff down.

“Out here, darling!”

Of course. She walked out the back door to the yard where she saw her mother covered in dirt, with mud smeared across her forehead. She settled back onto her haunches, a smile spreading on her face as she looked at her daughter. “How was Natasha’s?”

“It was good,” she shuffled her feet and looked down at her hands. “Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something?”

Her mother looked at her and the change in her body language. She slowly stood up, “Is everything alright? Did something happen at Natasha’s? I knew I shouldn’t have let you two get so close. She is no-”

“Mom, nothing happened. Well, nothing you need to worry about. Just something came up and I wanted to ask you about it.”

She reached out to her daughter, who took a step back. She looked down, attempting to hide the hurt on her face. “Oh, ok. What’s going on?”

“Nat said I should talk to you about,” she took a deep breath, “about a man…named Bucky?”

Her mother stiffened. “Where did you hear that name?”

“I-I’ve met him.”

Her eyes flashed. The garden that she had been lovingly tending moments before now trembled. Vines and leaves reached for her ankles and she took a step back. “M-mom?”

Her mother’s eyes darkened from the soft hazel color of wheat in the autumn it normally was to the dark brown of a log in a fire pit as it became char. The winds started to pick up and the trees seemed to be stretching their limbs toward the woman. She couldn’t seem to hear the fear in her daughter’s voice or notice as she ran out the front door of the house.

She didn’t think. She just ran. She left everything behind, just tried to put as much distance between her mother and herself. Her legs carried her automatically away, her mind not paying attention. She didn’t stop until she ran into a figure.

“‘M sorry. I-I wasn’t pay…I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s alright child. No harm was done.”

She looked at the man she had hit. He was tall, blonde and had an English lilt to his words. “Are you quite alright?”

She sniffled, wiping away some tears, “Ye-yes. Thank you.”

He nodded, obviously not believing her. “Why don’t you join me on the train? I could use the company. Where are you headed?”

 _That was a great question._ She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She’d just left. She could always go to Nat’s, but she didn’t want to show up without warning and she realized she’d left her phone behind. She turned to the man, a small, unsure smile on her face.

“I know what this sounds like. You don’t have to tell me, I’m sure you will end up wherever you need to be.”

She looked at him again, his words creating a slight panic. “Thank you.”

He held out his arm, “Now then, don’t want to miss the train.”

She nodded and took his arm, still wary. They descended the stairs together. No one on the platform. No one exited the train. No one boarded. The train sat empty.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of a coin bouncing along the stone floor rang through the Underworld. A returned fee. Never in the countless centuries had a fee been returned. Many had been denied and left to wander the banks of the shore. Most had been ferried across the river and given their sentence by the god on the other bank. Fewer still used the coin to leave for the few stolen moments they had left.

The sound rang through the realm.

The cold became brisker and sank into the bones of every resident.

Save for him.

His soul grew lighter. Warmer. The burden he had been carrying since the prophecy had been told again lifted and he knew it was because of _her_.

The ringing of the coin followed its path only to stop at his feet.

The empty station became a speck behind the empty car and plunged into the darkness of the tunnels.

She sniffed again. She noticed a drop in temperature and pulled her arms in closer to herself. “Thank you, for everything, Mr?”

The man smiled and stretched out across two seats. “I’ve gone by many names over the years. You may call me Victor.”

“Well, thank you, Victor. I’m-”

“I know who you are,” He smirked again. “I have a feeling I know more about you than you know about yourself.”

She froze at his words. “Ex-excuse me?”

“All in time, my dear.”

* * *

The news filled with reports of the sudden change in the weather.

“It seems fall has decided to come a couple of months earlier than normal this year, Janice. As you can see behind me plants that would normally be getting ready to be harvested within the next month have already reached maturity and begun to die within the last couple of days. Farmers are scrambling to harvest as much as they can, but have found they are severely unprepared. This could be a very difficult season for them, their families, and everyone else. I will keep you updated as this story develops, but for now, back to you.”

Steve shut the endless stream of information off and sank into his chair. It had begun. The prophecy was starting and there was nothing that could be done about it. The words he had told his brother rang through his head, the bells signaling the beginning and end of it all.

“All this time. We’ve been careful. Even cut off one of our own to prevent this.”

Peggy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. She placed a kiss on top of his head. “It was inevitable. No matter what Demeter did, this had to happen and now, like we have in the past, we survive.”

* * *

Victor cleared his throat. “Sir.”

Bucky didn’t look up from the coin he still held in his hand. “Who’s fee was returned?” he snapped.

Victor shed the form he had taken for her. His staff appeared in his hand, holding him up as the black, heavy robes he’d worn throughout his service replaced the modern day apparel. “A fee that I cannot accept.”

“Who’s?” Bucky’s eyes flashed. The demon bent at his waist as a pain filled his body.

“H-hers.”

The pain stopped immediately. “Charon. She cannot be here.”

“I did not bring her. I simply escorted her as is my duty. She came of her own choice. Quite literally ran into me, might I add.”

“I said I was sorry about that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Charon, _Victor_ , whatever his actual name was, laughed at Bucky’s expression. With a bow, he exited the room. 

Bucky looked at her. Her hair flying mussed from her run-in with Charon.

“Bucky,” she looked around the throne room. She gazed up into the ceiling that seemed to never end, it just disappeared into the darkness. It seemed to be filled with stars, but she didn’t recognize any of the constellations. The cobblestones below her feet seemed to glow with a translucent glow and were a striking contrast to the cold and wide windows that lined the walls.

Bucky sank into his throne. A simple, but elegant piece of ironwork. The back and seat were made of black leather. The ironwork along the high back of the chair twisted and wound together in an elegant dance that ended in black tree branches reaching toward the stars above.

“Why can’t I be here? And where _is_ here?”

Bucky ran his hands over his face and through his hair, his elbows resting on his knees. “I need to call Steve. Have him come to get you and take you back to your mother.”

“Why is everyone avoiding my questions and acting like I’m not standing in front of them? How does everyone seem to know my mother?”

“I know you’re frustrated-“

“Wow. I’ll take Obvious Answers for 500 Alex.”

“But I can’t be the one to answer your questions and I can’t be the one to take you back up,” he continued as if she hadn’t said anything.

He stood and went to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm before he could leave. “Please, Bucky. What is going on?”

He sighed, looking at her delicate hand that rooted him to the spot. Turning toward her he studied her face. He noted her red-rimmed eyes, the tear stains on her cheeks and the questions and slight fear that danced in her eyes. His heart soared and sank at the same time. Looping her arm through his he led her out of the room, “You must be hungry.”

“Buc-“

“I’ll explain over dinner.”

She nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

They ate in silence. Bucky didn’t want to overstep the boundaries set by Steve and he also didn’t want to push her any further. Her shoulders seemed to sag with the weight of the day and her eyes were still red from tears. She didn’t want to push the man in front of her any further, for fear of what he could possibly do. She remembered what happened when she pushed her mother a little too far.

Pushing her food around on her plate she took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Bucky watched her, his brows furrowing. He ached to tell her. Tell her everything. But he couldn’t go against Steve. He cleared his throat and motioned for their plates to be taken away by the people that seemed to appear from nowhere as if they were ghosts.

“I can’t guarantee that I can answer all of your questions, but I will do my best,” he said slowly, trying to keep her expectations low and deflate any hope she might gain from his words.

She sat forward, her elbows leaning on the table in anticipation. He sighed and sank into his own chair. “Steve is going to kill me for this,” he muttered and laughed ironically. “Well, open fire, I guess.”

“Who are you?”

He looked at her, his mouth falling open to answer, but stopped. “Is this a philosophical question? If so I could as you the same question.”

She rolled her eyes, “Stop dodging it. I think you know how I mean it.” She shuffled in her seat, “My mom knew you. She doesn’t seem to have a high opinion of you, but she does know you.” Bucky nodded as she looked up for confirmation. _One question down, countless more left_. “She could…control plants?”

She looked down at her hands, her fingers starting to pick at her nails. “That sounds ridiculous. I know it does, but it-its true. They seemed to move toward her, want to be near her. It’s like they wanted me to stay there, but they couldn’t act fast enough. I know she didn’t want me to leave, and it seems like the plants didn’t want me to either,” she trailed off, getting quiet.

Bucky watched the woman in front of him. She seemed so unsure and his heart ached for her. He leaned forward and placed one of his hands on top of hers, his thumb rubbing the back of it. She shivered at the contact but didn’t pull away. His heart sped up and the cold that followed him around lifted slightly. _Fuck it_.

“Your mother is Demeter.”

“Yeah. I know. That’s her name.”

Bucky sighed, his thumb never stopping the soothing circles. “That’s not how I mean. She is the goddess, Demeter. Has been for centuries. I’d say she’s fairly good at her job too, except for that little thing with the Irish and potatoes-”

“Now _you_ aren’t making any sense.”

“Your mother is a goddess. One of the ones from all those myths you’ve probably heard as bedtime stories. She is Demeter, goddess of-”

“Agriculture, fertility, and harvest.”

Bucky’s brows quirked in synch with his smirk. “Most people forget fertility, but yes, you are correct.”

“Is she the only one? The only Olympian? Why are you here and not in Greece?”

Bucky chuckled, “One question at a time, doll. No, she’s not the only one. Pretty much everyone you have come into contact within the last couple of days has been, at least everyone you met at Ambrosia has been. Some are not Olympians, but you can find every creature and beings within those myths. I’m sure you can guess where you are and who I am now,” she nodded. “As for why we are no longer in Greece that is left up to Steve. He chooses where we go and with the turn of the century and industrial revolution he decided to relocate here.”

She nodded as he spoke, trying to absorb as much information as possible. More questions sprang in her mind, but her eyes started to droop. She unsuccessfully tried to swallow the yawn that had clawed its way up. Bucky chuckled again. He seemed to do that more with her around. “Why don’t we table this discussion for the night?”

She nodded and stood up. “I should return ho-”

“You can stay if you’d like.” Bucky blushed at the words that erupted from his mouth. “It’s quite late and I can’t guarantee that your questions will be answered if you leave.” It was a small rope he was dangling, but he hoped it would be enough.

She giggled, “If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask.”His blush deepened. He held his arm out to escort her out. She smiled, her ears burning a little as they walked to the bedrooms.

It didn’t take long before they were standing in front of a pair of white double doors. He opened one side and followed her into the room. It was lighter than the rest of the palace. The walls were painted in a light gray that contrasted the dark tones of the wooden furniture. The bed had four posts of the same rich wood stain but had a white canopy hanging down and tied to the posts. The gray comforter and countless pillows in varying shades of gray and white looked impossibly inviting.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so. You may stay here for as long as you would like. You will find anything you need in the drawers and already placed in the bathroom.”

She turned to him, “Thank you Bucky.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, “Anything for you, doll. If you find you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

Her ears started to burn again and she nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

With a smirk, Bucky turned on his heel and left, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Cassandra approached the palace. She knew.

She approached the throne room, knowing he wouldn’t be there. She had to see it for herself.

The room hadn’t changed much in the centuries she had been serving in the fields. His throne sat to the side, black, cold, and imposing.

The girl smirked. The tiniest white sapling had begun to sprout to the right side of the chair.

“Death has found his equal.”


	6. Chapter 6

“This is the most I’ve seen of, well, anyone since World War II.”

Steve grimaced at the god. He turned to face him, “Are you renovating, Buck?”

“What do you mean?”

Steve gestured to the throne behind him. The white sapling seemed to glow. Bucky’s eyes widened at the sight. “What in Zeus’s name?”

“Hey, watch your language. Don’t just throw my name around like that.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I also seem to remember seeing you too often during Vietnam. But that was the mortal’s doing. It always is. You just seem to reap the benefits.”

“That’s what you think this is?” He spun away from the sapling, his eyes flashing dangerously. “You think I enjoy punishing every soul that comes to me?”

Steve’s jaw clenched. “I seem to remember Cassandra getting a pretty easy afterlife.”

“Yeah, well her actual life wasn’t very kind to her was it?” Bucky turned back to the sapling. He studied the thing, slowly circling it. Where did you come from?

“Where is she?”

Bucky sat in his cold, hard throne, eyes still focused on the glowing plant to his right. “With any luck, hopefully asleep.” He turned slowly to face Steve. Steve’s eyes flashed, the blue deepening. “Careful there, Stevie, wouldn’t want to add to the trouble upstairs would you?”

Steve took a deep breath, knowing Bucky was right. “I’m glad she’s comfortable enough to sleep down here.” He sighed, “I can’t-she, she’s being difficult.”

Bucky chuckled. “What does that mean?” He nodded and a spirit appeared, bringing a chair for the god.

Steve took a seat, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. “It’s not good, Buck. She’s-,” He sighed, “She’s inconsolable. If we don’t take care of this soon those that we protect might not make it to the harvest next year.” He chuckled, gesturing around them. “You might need a renovation if that happens.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“She’s not here because I’m keeping her here. I asked if she wanted to stay and,” he chuckled, “She flirted with me.”

Steve watched the god he considered a brother. His eyes lit up, where normally they darkened. Bucky’s smile disappeared, but the ghost of it still remained. His face had lit up and the darkness that followed him seemed to lift. Steve smiled to himself. He knew that look well himself.

The sapling next to Bucky sprouted a new branch and seemed to grow brighter. They stared at it, Bucky in confusion, Steve in amusement.

“It seems, she needs to be here. At least for as long as she wishes.”

“What makes you think that?” Bucky scoffed.

Steve just grinned and stood. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

Bucky stared at him, his mouth agape as Steve walked out of the realm.

* * *

With a stretch, She sat up in her bed. She looked around the room, forgetting where she was for a split second. Forgetting about her mother and the questions that pounded against the front of her mind, demanding answers. Then everything came crashing down on her again.

She sprang out of bed, running to the en-suite to wash away the heaviness of yesterday. Had it only been yesterday? Did she really believe everything Bucky had said? She sighed into the hot water as these questions and more formed and bloomed.

She took her time in the shower, not wanting to face what this day could hold quite yet, but eventually the hot water started to turn cold. Turning off the water she grabbed the gray towel and walked back into the bedroom, thumbing through the drawers and closet. Nothing was catching her eye among all the dresses that hung. Everything was floor length, fit for a queen, most of the colors were pastels or dark blues or blacks. It was all beautiful but seemed to show more skin than she was comfortable with. Suddenly her eyes stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

Bucky paced around the dining room. His thoughts were running faster than his feet were carving a trench in the floor below him. She could still be asleep. He shook his head. He just knew she was awake.

A small sound came from behind him and he turned, his breath getting caught in his chest. She looked beautiful.

She had chosen one the more conservative gowns that he knew hung in the closet. The pink color was almost nude and the hem dragged on the floor as she walked around barefoot. The skirt was nipped at the waist and the skirt wasn’t full at all, but the top was billowy. The high neckline met behind her neck with a delicate bow and an open back while the sleeves had an open shoulder that came back together at the elbow. Her hair was loose and hung naturally, complementing her face beautifully.

Bucky caught his stare, her ears burned and she shuffled her bare feet under the dress. He cleared his throat and pulled the chair she had sat in the night before out. She sat with a small smile, giggling as he quickly took his seat beside her, his eyes never leaving her.

She laughed at him as he reached forward offering some of the many different fruits that were spread in front of them. Still giggling she took a couple of the strawberries and placed them on the plate that was in front of her. He smiled and placed the bowl down, his cheeks starting to match them in color.

“H-how did you sleep?” Bucky asked as he cleared his throat. The question came out higher than it normally would have, which caused his color to darken further.

She smiled, taking a bite of the fresh fruit in front of her. “Very well. I think that was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a long time.”

Bucky smiled at her, “Good, I’m glad.” He reached forward and grabbed one of the pomegranates.

She watched him as she popped a blueberry into her mouth. He reached for a knife and cut the fruit in half, causing it to bleed over his hands. She stopped, another blueberry raised halfway to her mouth and studied his movements. Seeds burst from the cut he had made, the juice staining his hands. Once the fruit was properly halved he scooped the seeds out and into a bowl.

He caught her gaze. “Would you like some?”

She watched his stained hands, something about the picture made her uneasy. “Uh, no. I think I will pass on that today.”

Bucky raised his eyebrow, smirking, “Today? Does that mean you’ll be staying longer then, doll?”

She looked down at the fruit on her own plate. “If you don’t mind,” she mumbled.

“You can stay as long as you’d like,” he smiled and raised some of the seeds from the bowl to his mouth. He sucked the juice off his fingers before if could grow darker. “While I am glad to have the company I am not naive enough to think that you’d want to only spend time with me. You have free reign over anything. Please feel free to roam the realm as you would like.”

She looked out the windows at the endless expanse of darkness. She nodded, her eyes sparkling with interest. “Would you join me? At least for a little bit?”

The question visibly seemed to catch Bucky off guard. He choked on one of the seeds. Her eyes widened as she stood up. She pounded on his back until he coughed and took a drink from the glass in front of him. “Y-” hardly any noise came out. He cleared his throat. “Yes, I would love to.”

She sat with a smile, her hand lingering on his arm. They quickly finished their breakfast and stood to walk through the Underworld. Again, Bucky offered her his arm, which she took with a smile.

Cobblestone pathways led them anywhere they wished to go. She expected it to be cold on her feet, but it was the perfect temperature. In fact, the entire realm seemed like it would carry a permanent chill, but it was the perfect temperature. Not too warm, not too cold. A slight breeze drifted lazily through the sky that was filled with the unknown constellations.

“Does the sun ever shine down here?”

Bucky laughed at her question. “No. No, it does not. I think it’s supposed to be a form of punishment for the souls that dwell here, but in all honesty, I think it’s just Apollo being an ass and punishing me.”

She smiled at his laughter, memorizing the way his eyes crinkled at the edges and the weight of his job visibly lifted off his shoulders. His face lit up beautifully. She was struck by how beautiful he was. The continued walking, taking their time.

“So, you had said everyone I had met at Ambrosia was…” she trailed off, still deciding if she fully believed it. It seemed like the only logical answer for everything that had happened, but it still seemed too fantastical.

“A god or goddess? Yes.”

“Nat?”

“Yes.”

“Sam?”

“Unfortunately.”

She giggled at that. “Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?”

“I think it best if they reveal their true identities themselves,” he chuckled.

“Do you prefer to be called Hades or Bucky or James? I know Nat sometimes calls you that.”

Bucky stopped walking, as she kept going, not noticing he had stopped. “You can call me whatever you wish, doll.” He took a couple steps forward and hooked her arm through his again.

She blushed at him and they continued aimlessly down the path.

Her questions came rapid-fire, luckily for Bucky, none of them had to do with prophecy, yet. He knew it was only a matter of time before she started asking questions he couldn’t answer.

The souls that labored in the Meadows stopped their work watching the couple walk arm-in-arm. They noticed how their king looked less threatening with the woman beside him. When she looked at them, however, a shiver went down their spines and they turned back to the tasks at hand, working harder than before. Whomever this woman was, she caused more fear to be struck in those that labored now because they hadn’t in their lifetimes. They knew better than to cross her, despite her being bathed in sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed. Together the god and the mortal formed a routine. She would wake, eat with the god, sometimes they would wander the realm together, others she would roam alone. She found herself spending the majority of her time in the Meadows.

It reminded her of home, of her mother. The Meadow was in a constant state of autumn. The trees were still full of leaves that would turn the brilliant colors of orange, red, yellow, and brown, but would never drop. The never-ending night sky stretched here. She would often find herself lying on the grass to stare at the stars. The constant stars.

Today, that’s where Bucky found her. He smiled to himself as he watched her stretch in the starlight. Her dress was spread out around her. The lining looking more like a slip. The sheer layer on top covered in gold moons and stars that glimmered against the dying grass and moved with her arms as she connected the constellations above her.

“Care to join me?” she asked without looking away from the sky.

He chuckled to himself as he walked closer. “I would, doll, but there is something I need to discuss with you.”

She sat up on her elbows, quirking an eyebrow.

Bucky held out his hand with a smile. With a sigh, she took it and pulled herself up. She kissed his cheek, took his arm and began to walk toward his home.

They walked in silence, Bucky hating every second of it, knowing what was about to happen. His shoulders tense and he walked slower than normal. He knew who would be meeting him back in the throne room. He knew what questions would be asked. He knew what the answer would be. What _her_ answer would be.

* * *

“Demeter. Please.”

“I have given my answer. I want my daughter back.” The trees were now bare. Months too early. Crops had refused to grow, despite them needing to be harvested now. Mortals had done all they could, but the goddess could no longer help.

Peggy sighed, “I understand, but he’s not keeping her there against her will. I’ve seen her. She is happy, powerful.”

Demeter turned away from the goddess, not listening to a word she’d said. “Hera, Queen of Olympus. It has been two weeks. I grow weaker every day. It seems that as she grows more powerful I die. You’ve heard the prophecy. It seems that the one thing I love and have protected for all this time will be my undoing.”

* * *

They approached the throne room. Three figures stood before the black throne and the twisting white tree trunk next to it.

Bucky led her to them and took his throne. She stood and watched him. She looked at the twisted trunk to his right and took a seat. Bucky watched her sit, his eyes wide. She rested her hand where an armrest should have been and the trunk responded. Growing two extra limbs curved and twisted around smaller branches, braiding themselves into two armrests on either side of her. Her mouth opened in surprise only to be replaced by a smile. She looked at Bucky.

What had just been a seedling weeks ago, was now a full throne. As equally brilliant as his. He had found his equal. He knew it. The Underworld itself responded to her as it did him, and it seemed it was now begging her to become his. His heart panged as he tore his gaze from hers towards the three figures that stood before them, their mouths hanging open.

“You seem quite comfortable here,” Peggy spoke, snapping her jaw shut.

She nodded. “I am. Bucky has made sure of that.”

Peggy nodded, turning to her husband. Steve sighed. Being King of Olympus often made him the bad guy in these situations. “You’re mother,” he took a deep breath, “Your mother is dying.”

She sat forward, nearly jumping out of her chair, “What do you mean?”

Peggy took a step forward. “We don’t know how, but it’s true. She’s dying. She’s given up. We’ve done all we can to help, but she refuses to listen.”

“What does this mean for me?”

It was Steve’s turn to step forward, taking Peggy’s hand. “We need you to return.”

“Why me?”

“You are the only thing she cares about, but she also thinks you are the end of her because of the prophecy.”

Her head snapped to Bucky, “What prophecy?”

He cleared his throat, throwing a glare at Steve, who simply shrugged, “It’s still your choice. It has always been your choice to stay or return.” He grabbed her hand, “You are also free to come and go as you please. I would like you to consider this realm a second home if you wish.”

She smirked, “I don’t know if I can afford the travel fee.”

Bucky chuckled, “There is no fee for you, doll.”

Peggy and Steve watched them exchange words and oblivious looks. Steve smirked at how oblivious they were. Peggy smiled to herself. It wasn’t often cold hearts felt warmth.

“Can I think about it?”

Peggy nodded, “Of course, it is still your choice, but I would encourage you to make a quick decision.”

She nodded.

“Steve, can I have a word with you?”

Steve grimaced at the other god, he knew what this was going to entail. “Of course.”

Bucky turned to the woman at his side, “Doll?”

“I can take a hint,” she said rising, “I’m sure you’ll know where to find me.”

He smiled as she leaned forward, kissing his cheek, “Of course.”

He watched her form retreat down the path she had memorized at this point. His eyes never leaving her until he was forced to by the sound of a throat being cleared, “You love her.”

“That didn’t sound like much of a question.”

“It wasn’t.”

Bucky glared at him. Standing he started to pace in front of his best friend, his brother. “I haven’t told her about the prophecy.”

Peggy’s mouth dropped to the floor while Steve laughed, “I figured that from the way you almost tackled my wife when she brought it up.”

“Why haven’t you?” the goddess whispered, obviously trying to keep herself in check.

“I thought we were forbid-”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

The two stared each other down.

Steve chuckled and placed a kiss on Peggy’s temple. “He loves her,” Bucky looked at the floor. “He’s afraid of how she’ll react to him once she knows everything.”

* * *

She trailed her hands along the soft strands of the wheat that nearly towered over her. The black sky above the yellow field caused the feeling of a storm rolling in. That feeling was not entirely wrong.

She was at war with herself. She didn’t want to leave. The Underworld had become her home. It felt more like her own home than the house she had lived in for as long as she could remember. But she missed her mother and worried about her now that she knew she was dying. It seemed obvious. She had to go back. Who knew what could happen to the world without the goddess?

Tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn’t leave her home, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take her home with her. The way Demeter had reacted at the simple mention of his name solidified that thought. If she returned to her mother, she would never see Bucky, her home, again.

“It is your choice.”

She jumped at the voice behind her. She turned and saw a red-headed woman standing there, watching her like she already knew her. The woman was petite but strong, her hair flowed around her in a constant breeze.

“‘M sorry?”

The girl took a step toward her, her hands behind her back. “It is still your choice, the prophecy will come about in its own time.”

She shook her head, running her hands through her hair, “What is this prophecy everyone keeps talking about?”

In a blink of an eye, the woman stood inches away from her, “Her daughter would be her greatest joy. And her greatest sorrow. Death finds his equal. Her innocence lost, she grows more powerful, and the end of harvest reigns”

“You think I am that girl? Death’s equal?”

The woman blinked, pulling herself out of her trance. She steps back, filling the space with her hands. In it they held a single fruit.

She reached forward, taking the fruit. Her fingers stained the color of blood as she brought the seeds to her mouth, staining her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaves bloomed with the color of freshly spilled blood. They spread along the blackened branches throughout the Underworld. The bleeding wound spread up to the court, lining the pathways, bleeding into the stars. Creating new constellations connected with drops of crimson. Red roots anchored the white throne to the marble floor. Bleeding blooms sprouted along the branches, budding and bursting along the edges of the white throne. Her thone at his side.

Bucky watched the color spread through his colorless realm, dreading what it could mean. Steve and Peggy watched him carefully. He turned toward the path that she had gone down minutes before. Towards the fields. His feet seemed to move on their own to follow her. He started slowly and was soon sprinting down the path looking for any sign of her. He followed the trail of red, fear in his heart as he approached the lifeless woman that laid in the field.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he knelt down to her, the red staining his black pants. He gently cupped her head in his hands, tears falling onto her cheeks. He smoothed the wet away and placed small kisses on her cheeks. “Please don’t leave me,” he begged. With gasping breaths, he sent his prayers to Zeus, who was listening with a heavy heart. “I love you, please don’t leave me.”

Slowly the woman’s chest rose and fell. It took Bucky several minutes of rocking the girl to notice. The hairs on his arm gently moved as she exhaled. Her chest slowly rose and fell in a deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered behind her eyelids as nightmares and blood filled her dreams.

With a shaking breath and a kiss to her hairline, he lifted the woman. Holding her closely he stood and walked toward their home.

The doors opened without Bucky needing to break his stride. Souls rushed around the many floors, anticipating their master’s needs. His bedroom doors opened and the sheets pulled back. Bowls filled with rose water appeared to clean her face. Bowing their heads they slipped out of the room, the doors closing behind them.

Bucky laid her down gently, watching her face intently. He could see the war that waged behind her eyelids and he wished he could slay the demons that haunted her. He cleared his throat, dipped a soft cloth in the bowl of water and gently washed her face of the juice from the seeds she had eaten and his tears. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead again and rose from the bed. His eyes never leaving her face as he sat in a chair that had been pulled up next to the bed. He sat with a sigh, taking her hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on her skin to give her a boost for the battle she was in.

* * *

_Demeter was nurtured and loved her daughter, but was also very protective of her. She cared deeply for her daughter as she cared for the earth. Persephone lived a happy, fruitful childhood and played with the many nymphs and creatures of Olympus. Persephone was loved by all. Her kind heart and childlike innocence drew people to her. As she grew, so did her beauty. Many took notice and, so, Demeter dressed her as a child and kept her naive to the ways of the world. She tried to keep her innocent and virginal forever so she would never leave her side._

_Persephone took no notice of the suitors or her childlike appearance, paying no attention to it. She continued in her ignorant existence, playing in the fields and with the nymphs that inhabited it._

_Where the fields and the earth was warm and golden, the Underworld was dark, isolated and cold._

_Hades watched the young goddess from his cold, hard throne. He watched as she ran through the fields above, her cheeks flushed with exertion and happiness. He watched her and started feeling an unknown feeling. Is this love? he asked himself. Convinced this was, he appealed his feelings to Zeus._

_Zeus was pleased with Hades’ request. He knew how just the god was and how powerful, rich, and stable his brother was. He gave his blessing and a warning. Zeus warned his brother that Demeter would disapprove. His brother took the warning and left Olympus, planning how to retrieve his new wife._

_Persephone laid in the fields. The sun warmed her skin and she giggled at the grass that tickled her feet. She adjusted her simple dress and fanned her hair out around her to catch the rays from above. The warmth soothed her into a sleep._

_She was jolted out of her slumber by a cold. The blankets that swallowed her were soft, but couldn’t keep the warmth her skin had absorbed earlier. She shivered at the cold stone that greeted her bare feet. Pulling a blanket around her shoulders she wandered the house._

_There was no end to the cold and the chill that followed her around. She missed the sun, she missed the grass, she missed her mother. Hades did his best to make her feel the longing he felt for her but to no avail. No amount of gifts or patience softened the goddess’ heart._

_Many days passed and Persephone swayed with the breeze that whipped through the realm. She had refused to eat, knowing she would be damned if she did. Hades heart broke as he watched the woman whither to nothing. He often presented to her a single fruit that colored his fingers with the color of blood. She would normally turn her head away, her stomach growling in protest. But today she didn’t. With weak fingers, she dipped her fingers in and brought the cursed seeds to her mouth. As she swallowed she felt her mother scream and tear the earth apart in mourning. Tears escaped the goddess’ eyes. She knew she was condemned now. With stained fingers and lips, she rose from the table and retired to her bed._

_She watched the goddess pace around the room. The memory of what she had been feeling at that moment. She watched as another version of herself sobbed at the loss of her mother and the death of her freedom. The goddess sat on her bed, an eerie calm taking over. She had reached a decision._

_Persephone had hoped to be released, either by Hades himself or another Olympian would barter for her. That hope, it seemed, was in vain. Taking a step toward the vanity she stared at the reflection back. Slowly opening the drawer she lifted the knife._

_The goddess’s screams mixed with the mortal’s filling the rooms they occupied._

* * *

Her throat became raw. Her screaming filled the room, filled the house, filed the realm. It was like something had snapped inside of her. All the emotions, the questions, and few answers she’d received had snapped like a rubber band that held her entire life together. She gasped and sat up in her bed. She looked down to where the knife had sheathed itself in the dream, in her memory. There was nothing. No blood, no pain, just the birthmark she’d had for as long as she could remember.

Bucky came into the room, more scared of the sudden silence than the screams that had ripped his soul apart. “Love, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t answer, instead, standing and throwing her arms around the god. Sobs racked her shoulders as he wrapped her in his arms. Her tears soaked his suit jacket, but he didn’t notice as he scooped her up and sat on the bed with her. She continued to shake while he tried to soothe her, rubbing small circles on her back, rocking back and forth, and placing small kisses on her crown.

“I-” she took a calming breath and burrowed into Bucky’s neck, “I’ve been here before.”

Bucky grasped her shoulder so she was looking at him, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been here. With you.”

He placed his hands on both sides of her face, searching her face for clarity. He opened his mouth to respond, “Ask Steve,” she interrupted, “He knows more than he’s telling both you and me. We both deserve answers.”

He rubbed soothing patterns on her face. “Ok. Ok, doll. We can both talk to him. Tomorrow.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his chest again. “Doll, what happened? It can’t just be any nightmare if you were screaming like that.”

She buried her nose deeper into his shoulder. After a moment she shifted to sit on her knees and face Bucky better, then relayed the bloody details. With a hiccup, she lifted the shirt, one of his she guessed, and showed him the birthmark. He stared at the mark. A symbol of a past they unwittingly shared.

She watched his face fall. “I’m so sorry, love.”

A tear fell at his words. She opened her mouth to soothe his heart when she was cut off. His lips crashed to hers. She returned with just as much force, tongues and teeth crashing together. Both trying to push thoughts of their nightmares out of their minds. Bucky leaned in, following her as she fell against his pillows.

Her lungs burned for air and they broke apart with a gasp, “I love you.”

Bucky’s eyes softened above her. He trailed his fingers on her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her fingers scratched his stubble. He turned, placing small kisses on her fingertips, “I love you.”

His gaze dropped to her lips and back up to her eyes. “I love you,” he whispered, closing the small distance that remained between them, gently this time. They took their time, getting to know each other physically and how they fit together now. 

She, his queen and equal. He, her salvation and love.

**Author's Note:**

> May Charon bless your travels and thanks for stopping by!


End file.
